gmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
DZBB-AM
DZBB (pronounced DZ-double-B) (594 kHz AM) branded GMA Super Radyo DZBB 594 is a news/talk radio station in the Philippines. It is owned by Radio GMA Network, Inc. (RGMA), a subsidiary of GMA Network, Inc. The station's studio is located at the GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City, while its transmitter is located at Barangay Panghulo, Obando, Bulacan. DZBB operates 24 hours a day except on Mondays where it signs-off at midnight to 4:00 AM and Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 4:00 AM of Easter Sunday. At present, Super Radyo DZBB 594 is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines. History As Double B 580 (1950-1989) DZBB was established on March 1, 1950 by Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, in a small office space in Calvo Building, Escolta, Manila with mostly second-hand equipment and an old, surplus radio transmitter. The station was then broadcasting on the frequency of 580 kilocycles. Despite of scarcity of new broadcasting facilities, the station has scored many milestones with its news, senate and congress coverage, breaking news, exclusives, and blow-by-blow accounts of major national events. It also pioneered on trendsetting shows such as Camay Theater of the Air, Lovingly Yours, Helen, Kahapon Lamang, Tawag ng Tanghalan, Newscoop, Kwentong Kutsero and others. Some of these shows eventually went to television. DZBB was also the first to air several live coverage extended not just to news and public affairs, but also to entertainment and educational programs. In 1957, DZBB moved to the new and current home at EDSA, Quezon City. Due to the success of DZBB, Stewart ventured to television on October 29, 1961 as DZBB-TV Channel 7 with the branding RBS-7 (now known as GMA-7 Manila). The station seized and closed in September 1972 due to Martial Law. Two years later, Channel 7, DZBB and other provincial radio and television stations were eventually sold to the triumvirate of Gilberto Duavit, Sr., Menardo Jimenez and Felipe Gozon. At the same time, DZBB returned to the airwaves under the branding Dobol B, and was a full service radio station with news, music and entertainment programming. In 1979, DZBB moved to the present frequency of 594 kHz, in response to the adoption of the 9 kHz spacing on AM radio stations in the Philippines. As DZBB Bisig-Bayan 594 (1989-1999) The station was known as Bisig-Bayan in July 17, 1989 to January 3, 1999. Their new identity made the station more popular to radio listeners in Metro Manila. Rafael "Paeng" Yabut, Bobby Guanzon, Lito Villarosa, Rene Jose, Rey Pacheco, Raul Virtudazo, Jimmy Gil, Arman Roque, Rose "Manang Rose" Clores, German Moreno, Inday Badiday and Helen Vela were the personalities of the "Bisig Bayan" format. It was also in the early 1990s when DZBB came out with "Kape at Balita", a morning news/commentary/talk show hosted by Bobby Guanzon and then GMA News reporter Jessica Soho. As Super Radyo DZBB 594 (1999–present) In January 4, 1999, the station was renamed "Super Radyo DZBB 594" and much of their programming focuses on news and current events and now it still simulcast GMA & GMA News TV programs such as 24 '' ''Oras, Saksi, Balitanghali, Startalk and others. In 2010, for the first time in Philippine radio history, DZBB and its rival station DZMM of ABS-CBN made a historical simulcast when they had two children named James and Jesus, asked for help to find the missing parents named Pascual and Norma Bantillan from Bohol on a rival program on DZMM Aksyon Ngayon Global Patrol and eventually reunited through DZBB's program Aksyon Oro Mismo. In 2014, DZBB kept its winning streak in Mega Manila as it continued to lead rival stations in ratings, according to data from Nielsen Media Research. DZBB grabbed the lead in Mega Manila in June 2014 and has since sustained leadership in the area, which it repeated in 2017. In 2017, DZBB officially launched its first ever jingle for the station and its newly renovated radio booth, as well as the relaunch of Dobol B sa News TV, after 5 years of hiatus on television. Programming DZBB's programs are mostly news, current issues, and news analysis produced by GMA News and Public Affairs department. Their morning radio shows were anchored mostly by news anchors and personalities from television. Musical programs are also aired during weekday afternoons (1 to 2:30 pm), Super Kuyang (3 - 4 am), Kahapon Lamang (weekends, 1:30-2:30 pm), Harana Na Balita Pa (Sundays at 9 to 10 pm) and Dis Is Manolo (weekend editions). The station also has a newscast entitled "Super Balita", four times during the day; morning, noon, (both aired nationwide in all Super Radyo stations in the Philippines during weekdays), afternoon and evening. They also simulcast news and public affairs programs of GMA Network such as 24 Oras, the network's primetime news program. DZBB's programs are mostly news, current issues, and news analysis produced by the GMA News and Public Affairs department. Their morning radio shows were anchored mostly by news anchors and personalities from television. The station also has a newscast entitled Super Balita, as well as a simulcast of news and public affairs programs of GMA Network. On some occasions, DZBB would also air live blow-by-blow boxing coverage, especially during Manny Pacquiao's fights (alongside Barangay LS 97.1 and Radio GMA AM and FM stations nationwide) and other major boxing fights (dubbed as Laban ng Lahi). As such, DZBB became the first radio station to do so. Notable anchors Current personalities * Arnold Clavio * Mike Enriquez * Joel Reyes Zobel * Manolo Favis * Eddie Ilarde * Joel Reyes Zobel * Ali Sotto * Nathaniel Cruz (GMA News resident meteorologist) * Melo del Prado Former personalities * Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart (deceased) * Inday Badiday (deceased) * Johnny Midnight (deceased) * German Moreno (deceased) * Jay Sonza * Raul Virtudazo * Mel Tiangco (former EVP and COO of GMA Kapuso Foundation, currently anchor of 24 Oras and host of Magpakailanman on GMA Network) * Helen Vela (deceased) * Gina de Venecia (former member of the Philippine House of Representatives for the 4th district of Pangasinan) * Arnell Ignacio (currently Assistant Vice President for Community Relation and Services Department of the Philippine Amusement and Gaming Corporation) * Bobby Guanzon (deceased) * Jessica Soho Programs of DZBB * Ang Liwanag at ang Balita (2006–present) * Dobol B: Balitang Balita (2008–present) * Balitang Todo-Todo (2011–present) * Bangon na, Bayan! (2000–present) * Big Time Balita (2001–present) * Boses ng Balita (2011–present) * Buena Manong Balita (2009–present) * Dis is Manolo (formerly Dis is Manolo and his GENIUS Family, 1987–present) * Dobol A sa Dobol B (1998–2008; 2014–present) (Simulcast on GMA News TV) * Easy Easy Lang (2014–present) * Harana Na, Balita Pa (2007–present) * Headline Balita (2017–resent) * The "Long Tall" Howard Medina Show (2014–present) * I M Ready sa Dobol B (2017–present) * Isyu ng Bayan * Jimmy Gil Live (2002–present) * Kahapon Lamang sa Dobol B (2008–present) * Ladies' Room (2002–present) * Mr. Kariñoso (2000–present) * MMDA sa GMA (2003–present) * MX3 Health Watch (2015–present) * News and Commentary (2015–present) * Presinto 594 (1986–2001; 2016–present) * Ratsada ng mga Balita (2008–present) * Saksi sa Dobol B (2000–present) (Simulcast on GMA News TV) ** Sino?/Jeng Jeng/Balitawit/Public Apology * Sabado Nights (2000–present) * Say Mo, Say Ko, Say N'yo (2011–present) * Sunday Guwapo (2000–present) * Super Balita (1999–present) ** Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide (2007–present) (Simulcast on GMA News TV) ** Super Balita sa Umaga Weekend ** Super Balita sa Tanghali Nationwide (2008–present) ** Super Balita sa Tanghali Weekend ** Super Balita sa Hapon Weekday ** Super Balita sa Hapon Weekend ** Super Balita sa Gabi Weekday ** Super Balita sa Gabi Weekend * Super Radyo Nationwide (2000–present) * Super Radyo DZBB Flash Report (up-to-the-minute breaking news, 1999–present) * Super Radyo DZBB News Flash (hourly news update, 1999–present) * Super Kuyang (1999–present) ** Bantay sa Balita ** Bantay sa Batas * Umaga Na, Balita Na! (2002–present) * Walang Siyesta! (The Badingdings) (2016–present) Television programs simulcast over GMA Networkedit GMA Networkedit * 24 Oras (2004–present) Previously aired programs * Ako Naman (1992–1997) * Aksyon Oro Mismo (2008–2014) * Aksyon: Roco at Raul (1998–2001) * Aldabes with Al Mendes * Ang Inyong Kabalikat (1994–1998) * Ang Inyong Kabisig (1990–1994) * Ating Pagmasdan (1987–1991) * Balitanghali (TV simulcast) (2006–2014) * Balita Oro Mismo * Balita Na, Harana Pa * Balitang Artista (1989–1998) * Bantay sa Balita (1990–1999) * Bidang-Bida * Bisig Bayan Network Balita (1989–1999) ** Morning ** Midday ** Afternoon ** Weekend * Bisitang Showbiz (1978–1989) * Buhay at Kalusugan * Boses N'yo Sa Senado (1987–1992) * Break Muna Tayo! * Brigada Siete (Radio edition and TV simulcast) * Camay Theater of the Air (1950–1972) * Chevrolet Sunday Concert Hour * Compañero Y Compañera (1998–2000) * Doble Banda * Dobol E sa Dobol B * Eskuwelahang Munti * Espie Espesyal with Espie Fabon * Eye to Eye (Radio Edition) * Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco (TV simulcast) (2002–2004) * GMA Balita (TV simulcast) (1990–1995) * Helen of Joy (1974–1976) * HOT T.V. (2012–2013) * Ikaw Na Ba? (a special radio program for Elections) ** The RGMA Presidential Interview (2010, 2016) ** The RGMA Vice-Presidential Interview (2010, 2016) ** The RGMA Senatorial Interview (2013) * Inday ng Buhay Ko (1986–1996) * Kahapon Lamang (1975–1989) * Kahapon Lamang Ngayon (1989–2000) * Kay Susan Tayo! (2010–2014) * Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko (Radio Edition) * Kape at Balita (1991–1993) * Kuro-Kuro ni Sen. Soc Rodrigo (1964) * Kwentong Kutsero (1956–1957) * La Tondena Amateur Hour * Lovingly Yours, Helen (1976–1984; 1986–1992) * Manang Rose (1976–1999) * Maskara (radio drama) * Master Showman sa Dobol B (1998–2016) * Mel and Joey (GMA Network simulcast, 2004–2011) * Metro Balita (1992) * Mr. Public Service (1990–1998) * One on One with Igan kasama si Lala Roque (2008–2014) * Nagmamahal, Manay Gina (2003–2009) * Newscoop (1950–1989) ** Morning ** Afternoon ** Evening ** Weekend * Pacquiao's Fights on Radio * Natural Kay Orly at Fernan Na! (2012–2013) * Pag-Usapan Natin * Partners Mel and Jay (Radio edition, 1996–1998 and TV simulcast, 1996–2004) * Patibong: MPD in Action (1981–1988) * Perlas ng Silanganan with Ric de la Rosa * Philippine Agenda * Pira-Pirasong Pangarap (1998–2003) * Press It, Win It * Pusong Wagi * Radyo Taliba (1974–1987) * Ricky D' Great Show (1983–1992) * S-Files (2005–2007) * Showbiz Central (Simulcast over GMA Network) * Sa Bawat Sandali (1982–2000) * Saksi (2000–2016) * Saksi (radio drama) * Sa Totoo Lang (1991–2007) * Sandali po Lamang * Señor Balita (1989–1999) * Si Susan Na, Si Arnell Pa! * Spin It, Win It! * Startalk (2005–2013) * Student Canteen (Simulcast over GMA Network) * Super Balita Hatinggabi Edition * Super Balita Panghapunan * Super Balita Tanghalian Edition * Super Igme * Super Kalusugan (1999–2015) * Super Kwentuhan * Super Serbisyo * Tanghalan ng Kampeon (Hook up with GMA, 1988–1993) * Tanong ng Bayan (1995–2016) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Radio Edition, 1996–2000) * Tawag ng Tanghalan (originally known as "Purico Amateur Hour", 1950–1953) * Tawag-Pansin (1986–1995) * Tayo'y Mag-aliw (with Paeng Yabut, 1952–1989) * Tugon at Aksyon Category:GMA News and Public Affairs